Despenteado
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: "Potter, não ouse despentear o seu cabelo, você está me entendendo?"


**All I know is that you're so nice**

**You're the nicest thing I've seen**

**I wish that we could give it a go**

**See if we could be something**

**x****xx**

Os fios negros como _piche_ lhe chamavam a atenção. Não por serem brilhantes, ou aparentarem serem macios, e sim por estarem _sempre_ apontando para cima, em um _bagunçado_ característico. Típico que chegava a irritar. Parecia que James fazia tão pouco caso de seu cabelo, que chegava a enganar as mais tolas, que suspiravam pelos corredores quando assistiam – deslumbradas – aos dedos do garoto sendo perdidos entre aquele _breu_, em um _tique_-completamente-idiota-e-rídiculo dele. Lily, muitas vezes, tivera vontade de lhe perguntar se ele conhecia o significado da palavra _escova de cabelo_, mas sempre se calava ao saber que ele teria uma resposta pronta, esperando por ela, na ponta da língua dele. E por isso ela se calava.

(por isso e por saber, intimamente, que gostava do cabelo dele – _e dele!_)

Porém... James não se contentava com chamar atenção, como queria ser o centro do universo. Se o Sol pudesse girar ao redor dele, oh, Merlin, ele ficaria tão feliz! E Lily não se agüentava por conta daquele autoritarismo, falta de modéstia e senso de noção. Era simplesmente... Não suportava o jeito de James, assim como não suportava o penteado-despenteado dele!

Bufou várias vezes, naquele dia em especial, quando o arrastava pela manga da camisa para longe do grupinho para qual ele se exibia com um pomo-de-ouro e com aquele cabelo de tirar a concentração. James sorria quando ela parou de puxá-lo, todavia, não ousou dizer nada – ou será que não teve tempo? -, e quando ele viu, Lily se colocava nas pontas dos pés para ficar razoavelmente da altura dele. Por um lapso momentâneo, ele não soube o que fazer, apenas permaneceu imóvel, esperando uma explicação coerente para aquele gesto _suspeito _da parte dela... E entendeu – mais ou menos – o porquê de tudo aquilo quando sentiu os dedos dela fazendo força contra a sua cabeça, numa tentativa frustrada de colocar em ordem os seus fios rebeldes. Tentou aproveitar a carícia revoltosa de sua Lily, que durou mais tempo do que ele pensou que duraria, e quando sentiu a franja cair sobre os seus olhos, deu uma risada baixa, despertado-a daquela concentração obcecada.

"_Potter_", ela rugiu entre dentes, afastando-se rapidamente e deixando as mãos que antes lhe tocavam com jeito caírem em sua própria cintura. "_Não __**ouse**__ despentear o seu cabelo, você está me entendendo?"_

"Ora, Lily...", zombeteiro, o sorriso dele aumentou e tudo o que obteve com aquele movimento foi um revirar de olhos da garota. "O meu cabelo despenteado é o meu _charme_. Como eu vou conseguir conquistá-la com o cabelo engomadinho desse jeito?"

"_Não. Rele. No. Seu. Cabelo. Potter!"_, criando uma distância ainda mais considerável entre eles, Lily olhou por cima dos ombros ao mesmo tempo em que retornava a caminhar na direção oposta que ele provavelmente seguiria. "_Você me escutou?_"

Parando no corredor, há alguns passos de lonjura, Lily o encarou com as mãos firmes em sua cintura. O olhar verde era tão cortante que por uma fração de segundos, James pensou se deveria ou não criar coragem para fazer o que queria fazer – _e o que fez_. Ergueu ambas as mãos em direção a cabeça, bagunçando todo o trabalho árduo que a garota tivera em questão de segundos e escutando-a bufar como um _Erumpente_* raivoso e caminhar de volta até ele, assassinando-o com os olhos.

"_Eu prometo que pentearei o meu cabelo para o nosso encontro, semana que vem, em Hogsmeade, Lily..._", lançando uma milésima tentativa, o garoto falou, sorrindo enquanto se defendia dos tapas raivosos que ela queria lhe distribuir por todo o torso. "Vamos lá, Lily, diga sim... Eu prometo penteá-los para você!"

"_Você me tira do sério!"_, ela berrou com os pulmões, fazendo uma careta e tornando a virar de costas, para se afastar mais uma vez.

"_Isso foi um sim?"_

"Isso foi um _tome cuidado com o seu cabelo_, Potter, porque eu conheço feitiços que podem fazê-lo cair ou pegar fogo em questão de segundos..."

E quando ela fez a curva do corredor, não podendo mais ser avistada pelos olhos estupendamente bonitos dele, Lily suspirou, sorrindo sozinha que nem uma _garotinha apaixonada_ ao lembrar-se de como o cabelo dele era macio como ela pensara.

Aquele cabelo negro ainda a levaria a _loucura_.

"_Lily Evans, eu vou considerar isso como um sim!_", o berro do outro lado do corredor a fez morder os lábios e revirar os olhos, de forma incrédula.

E o dono daquele cabelo **despenteado **_também_ a levaria a loucura.

... _Merlin, _ela estava perdida.

**xxx**

_Tudo que eu sei é que você é tão adorável_

_Você é a coisa mais adorável que já vi_

_Eu queria que nós levássemos isso adiante_

_Ver se podemos ser algo._

**xxx**

***Erumpente:** Grande criatura africana que pode ser confundida com um rinoceronte, tem um couro grosso que repelente a maioria dosfeitiços, chifre afiado sobre o nariz e um grande rabo como de uma corda. Wilfred Elphick foi o primeiro bruxo a ser morto por este animal. Seu chifre pode perfurar qualquer coisa, razão pela qual o comércio dele é classificado como Artigo Comerciável Classe B. O chifre produz uma secreção que faz explodir qualquer coisa ou pessoa em que é injetado. É por esta razão que existe tão pouco erumpentes, já que os machos da espécie matam uns aos outros durante a época de acasalamento.

**xxx**


End file.
